ChibiUsa seach for Helios
by animeprincess11
Summary: Many years have past since Chibi-Usa has returned to the past after the defeat of Galaxia. Now a teenager she is determined to find her childhood love, but something is stopping her. R&R please. Chap 2 up.
1. Default Chapter

"Mama," Chibi-Usa poked her head into her mother's reading room.  
  
"Hai Selenity?" Neo Queen Serenity put her book down and looked up at her daughter.  
  
Chibi-Usa stepped into her mother's room. Several years have passed since Chibi-Usa returned from the past after the battle with Galaxia and Chibi- Usa had grown into a fine young lady. Her pink hair was still kept in her pointed buns and her hair had grown immensely. She walked over and sat down next to the Queen.  
  
"Mama, I was wondering if by some chance I could go visit Helios-san." She never looked at Neo Queen Serenity, but kept her eyes on the folds in her dress.  
  
"How do you know of Helios-san Usa?" Serenity nearly jumped out of her seat at Chibi-Usa's request.  
  
"Don't you remember? Back when I used to go to the past I met Helios when the Quartet was evil?" Chibi-Usa looked up at her a little stunned.  
  
"Hai, now I remember." She closed her eyes with a stern expression on her face, "I'm afraid I can't grant you that permission Usa."  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"I said no." Serenity looked at her with a look that said drop the subject.  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded her head and left her mother to be alone.  
  
"Excuse me Serenity-hime....." Luna jumped up next to Neo Queen Serenity on the the arm rest, "But must you be so stern with her?"  
  
"I don't know what caused me to snap at her, it's just that some strange things have been happening around Helios's temple and I don't want her to risk going down there." Serenity looked at her long time guardian with a small smile.  
  
"Hai, demo she has proven herself a true Sailor Scout though Serenity-hime, if something were to happen she could defend herself that way couldn't she? Or the Quartet could go with her to protect her." Luna suggested.  
  
"I know Luna-chan, demo it's too risky. I mean even Endymion-san can't even figure out what is going on down there."  
  
"You can have faith in her Serenity -hime. Selenity-hime is strong in more ways than one." Luna told her before jumping off the arm of the seat and heading out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Vesta asked as Chibi-Usa walked out of the Queen's reading area.  
  
"She won't let me go." She replied as she walked past her to go to her room.  
  
"Hm.......guess I was wrong." She followed her hime to Chibi-Usa's room.  
  
"Ya think?" She rolled her eyes and turned the corner before running into someone, "ACK! Sorry."  
  
"Whoa, where's the fire Usa-chan?" Makoto commented as she helped Chibi-Usa up.  
  
"Nowhere." She replied sourly and walked right past her.  
  
Matoko watched her storm upstairs and turned to Vesta when she turned the corner.  
  
"What's the matter with Chibi-Usa-chan?"  
  
"She's mad cause Serenity-hime won't let her go to see Helios-san." Vesta's red eyes scanned the hallway.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"What?!" Vesta looked at the older scout with shock written all over her face, "Why?!"  
  
"There is something going on down there and it's best if she doesn't get involved." Makoto's face looking stern, "We don't even know if Helios-san is still alive even. We haven't had contact with him for a few years now."  
  
"And we weren't told?!" Vesta put her hands on her hips and pouted.  
  
"Serenity-hime didn't want to get you 5 involved." Matoko shrugged.  
  
"You mean Hotoru-chan is in on this too?!"  
  
"Hai, the original Senshi were notified and that was too be it. No further discussion. You are not getting another ounce of information out of. I've said too much already." Matoko then bided her good day and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Chibi-Usa quietly slipped out of the main castle as so not to wake anyone up. It was now 12 AM and she was supposed to be asleep, but something keep nagging at her and she wanted nothing, but to get the nagging feeling out, so she gathered up her courage and snuck out so she could go visit Helios whether her mother approved or not.  
  
"Ahem....." Someone cleared their throat from behind her.  
  
Chibi-Usa turned around slowly so she could have enough time to think up an explanation. When she turned around she found Juno behind her with a smug look on her face and arms crossed.  
  
"And where are you going in the middle of the night Chibi-Usa-chan?" She pried.  
  
"I...um..."  
  
"Yeah, with out us. You can't have all the fun by yourself." Ceres popped up from behind Juno and after her came Palla and Vesta.  
  
"We want to have fun too. " Palla smiled.  
  
"And besides, what kind of guardians would we be if you went off by yourself?" Vesta added.  
  
"Will you keep it down?!" Chibi-Usa whispered fiercely at them.  
  
"Oops...sorry." Juno apologized.  
  
"You guys can come, but this is a secret okay." She held a finger to her lips.  
  
"Our lips are sealed." Ceres told her, "So where are we going?"  
  
"To see Helios."  
  
"Ooooooo.........going behind the Queen's back. I expected that from you when you were younger Usa-chan." Palla chided.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's called teen rebellion." Chibi-Usa shrugged and lead them to the entrance to Helios's temple.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kay all, I want you to please tell me what you think so far, k? Review and let me know please. ^.^ 


	2. Return from Eylosion

"Helios-san?" Chibi-Usa called out.  
  
"I don't think he is here Usa-chan." Palla said shakily.  
  
"We can't just give up Palla, I know he is here. Where else would he be?" Chibi-Usa told her as she walked deeper into the temple.  
  
The 5 jumped suddenly when they heard an animal of some type cry out. They all looked around hastily and saw a giant black bird with 3 eyes circling them.  
  
"W-what is that Vesta?" Palla pointed to the bird.  
  
"I-I don't know Palla." Vesta took a shaky step back.  
  
"I vote we get out of here." Juno suggested.  
  
"I'm with you Juno." Ceres agreed hastily and the 4 began to run.  
  
"Wait for me!" Chibi-Usa yelled and ran after them.  
  
The bird let out a loud 'caw' and followed the 4 other scouts. It got ahead of them and stood right in their path. The Amazoness Quartet skidded to a stop before taking a hasty left turn and Chibi-Usa skidded also, but took a right unlike her guardians. The bird thing took off after Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Usa-chan!" Ceres yelled as the bird thing flew after their Hime.  
  
"Uh.....................uh................" Chibi-Usa breathed heavily as she ran from the gaining bird. It let out a screech and that made Usa run faster. She didn't pay attention to where she was going and tripped over a piece of rubble. She landed a few feet away on her stomach. She lifted up her head and shook it before looking over her shoulder and her eyes going wide as she saw the bird's talons positioning to pick her up. She closed her eyes and waited for inevitable.  
  
She then heard the bird cry out in pain and snapped her eyes open. Standing there above her was a white haired man in white robes.  
  
"H-Helios-san?"  
  
"Run Hime." He told her. "Now!"  
  
Chibi-Usa scrabbled to her feet and quickly ran. She reached her guardians and they ran with her to a hiding spot. After what seemed like hours, Helios found them, slightly limping.  
  
"Helios-san!" Chibi-Usa cried out and went to help him. "Are you alright?" She asked upon approaching him.  
  
"I'm.............i'm fine..............." He managed to say before passing out.  
  
"Helios-san!" Chibi-Usa cried as she caught his falling form. "Oh no...........this is all my fault."  
  
"We have to get out of here Usa-chan. What if another one of those birds comes back?" Juno told her.  
  
"We can't leave Helios-san here all by himself when he is injured like this." Chibi-Usa told them. "We have to take him with us."  
  
"Are you serious Usa-chan?! Your parents will know that you came down here against their will!" Vesta exclaimed.  
  
"I don't care. Just as long as I know Helios-san is safe." Chibi-Usa set him gently on the ground and pulled her transformation broche out. "Pink Crystal Moon Power! Make up!" When Mini Moon transformed, a light emitted from her and when the light cleared, she was dressed not as Mini Moon, but as a queen. "What am I wearing? This isn't my fuku." She pulled the dress to the side and looked down at it.  
  
* * *  
  
Neo Queen Serenity sat up suddenly as her body coursed with warning.  
  
"Serenity?" Endymion sat up and looked at her questioningly. "What is wrong?"  
  
"There is an immense power coming from some where around us." She looked at him shakily. "Greater than my own."  
  
"Greater that yours?!" Endymion's eyes went big.  
  
"Hai." She quickly got up and went to the balcony. She looked around for a moment before speaking again. "It is coming for Eylosion." She stated.  
  
"Eylosion?" He got up and stood next to her. "The presence is familiar, but I can not directly identify who it is."  
  
Serenity quickly turned and went to the communicator by her nightstand. A few minutes past before an image came on the screen.  
  
"Hime?" Minako's tired voice came over the communicator.  
  
"Mina-chan, I need you to quickly help me gather the Senshi. I'm afraid there is trouble in Eylosion." Serenity explained.  
  
"Right away. I'll contact the rest of the inner senshi."  
  
"Hai, and I'll contact the outer."  
  
* * *  
  
20 mins later.............  
  
"What is going on in Eylosion Serenity-hime?" Sailor Uranus questioned once everyone was present.  
  
"There is a power greater than mine radiating from Eylosion. We must go investigate to see if this power is at any way a threat to us or the future of the world." She explained.  
  
"Shouldn't we wake Selenity-hime?" Sailor Mercury suggested.  
  
"No, she doesn't need to go to Eylosion." She explained as she started her decent down the stairs to Eylosion, but stopped immediately when she felt the power coming closer to them. "Everyone get back! It is coming to the surface so prepare yourselves!"  
  
Neo Queen Serenity stood in front of the senshi with a stern look as she felt the power draw nearer. Once she saw a bright light coming from the stairway, she then began to speak.  
  
"I am Neo Queen Serenity, Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Identify yourself immediately."  
  
No compliance.  
  
"Return to where you came from and I shall spare your life!"  
  
The being came closer and once they stepped foot on the marble, the aura died down to reveal Selenity and Helios. She was dressed in the same type of dress as Neo Queen Serenity and her pink hair dragged on the ground.  
  
"Selenity?" Serenity looked at her flabbergasted. "What..........what were you doing down there? I forbade you to ever go down to Eylosion!"  
  
"Mother..........." Was all Selenity said before she collapsed to her knees and fell with Helios on the ground before returning to her normal state.  
  
"Usa-chan!" The Quartet called out as the ascended the stairs.  
  
They stopped and grew nervous when they saw the Sailor Scouts and the Queen and King standing there.  
  
"Uh...........Good morning?" Palla said nervously.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry there isn't more guys. ^_^; I'm gonna try really hard to get another chap up soon. I'm having a bit of writers block on this fic, but i'm working on it. ^^ 


End file.
